entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
UP9
Summary The UP9 is one of the many weapons used by operatives in Entry Point. It costs $1,400 to purchase and $50 to deploy on a mission. Additionally, the stock pistol can be used for free as well. It comes with a suppressor if it is equipped as a primary weapon. The UP9 is about as standard as pistols get, with a cheap price tag and a low caliber. Fortunately, it is easy to handle and even easier to hide, making it a useful backup weapon and a staple for stealth missions. This pistol is avoided by reputable organizations, meaning the S97s used by SWAT and Steel Cove are the only sources of additional ammo for the UP9. Overview The UP9 appears to be cheap and ineffective at first glance, but looks can be deceiving. It may not be particularly strong in the damage department, but what it does excel at are speed and handling. With low recoil and solid magazine size, its ability to perform rapid follow-up shots is unmatched versus the other pistols. In addition, the unmodded version of the stock UP9 can be brought as a free backup weapon for any mission, regardless of the player's financial situation. Of course, the UP9 also has a couple of disadvantages that should be taken into account. With some of the lowest raw damage of all weapons (Same as S97), enemies will often not be killed with a single headshot, and this usually gives them enough time to start firing back. Range is also a critical weakness of the UP9, and when faced with snipers and distant targets, this gun isn't quite able to reach them. With this pistol's strengths and weaknesses taken into account, it is definitely worth considering as it can be used for any stealth mission and works well as a backup to a stronger primary weapon without putting a dent in your wallet. Sometimes, the key to a huge payoff is to make a small, simple investment, and the UP9 fulfills that role far better than any other weapon. Pros * Free with no deploy costs when taken as a "Stock" weapon. * Comes equipped with a Suppressor by default. (Only when the "Stock" UP9 is equipped as a primary) * Lowest deployment cost of $50. * The low recoil, extremely tight spread, high fire cap and fast reloads can negate the low damage-per-shot to an extent with a good trigger finger. * Easily refillable. * Easily concealed. Cons * Low range. * Weak penetration. * Burns through ammo fast if not careful. Recommended Perks While the UP9 is far more suited to stealth, sometimes combat can't be avoided and playing towards the weapon's strengths is the best way to gain an edge in combat. Taking Pistol Mastery will allow you to dual wield; the massive clip size of 24+2 bullets and higher DPS will make this weapon very effective at spraying. Although ammo will be a bigger problem, it's not as bad as the other pistols considering its common ammo type. Perks that increase damage, such as Pistol Training and Vital Targets, are also useful as they will reduce the number of shots needed to kill enemies and allow wooden doors to be shot open with a single bullet. Other perks can be useful as well, but using the pistol as a primary weapon isn't the best idea as there are perks that make stealth easier or make other guns more effective. Attachments The UP9 is capable of equipping most attachments while still maintaining concealment, so it is generally a good idea to choose a setup that reflects this. A suppressor and some simple iron sights can go a long way for this weapon. Sight * Iron Sights - The plain iron sights of the UP9. They're definitely usable in close quarters. * Glow Sight - Iron sights that have been illuminated with three white dots, making it easier to aim at targets. * Ring Sight - Closed iron sights, featuring a thin red ring and front post for added precision. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A pistol compensator that reduces recoil, making sustained fire more effective. * Suppressor (+2) - A slim suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. ** Equipping the Unmodded UP9 as your Primary Weapon enables it to come equipped with a suppressor, free of charge. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas although it will reveal your position. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 60 to 90. * The UP9 is based on the CZ75 pistol. ** The UP9 was actually named CZ75 during the early versions of the game but was renamed because of copyright. * Guards, police officers, and shield SWAT originally used the UP9 as their pistol of choice before it was replaced by the K45 on June 4th, 2019. Gallery UP9IronSights.png|The UP9's Iron Sights. UP9GlowSights.png|The UP9's Glow Sight. UP9RingSights.png|The UP9's Ring Sight. MiniSightUP9.png|The UP9's Mini Sight DeltaSightUP9.png|The UP9's Delta Sight UP9.PNG|The UP9's Base Stats Category:Weapons Category:Pistols